We Are One
by BrattyLilCritter
Summary: Alternative version of the scene on Ach-To One-shot


The night was cold and rainy. Rey cuddled under her blanket, studying the ancient Jedi texts. She couldn't concentrate. She soon learned why. She looked up into the dark eyes of Kylo Ren. "I thought I would find answers here.", she confided. "I was wrong. I've never felt so alone." She felt the empathy radiating from him as he replied. "You're not alone." "Neither are you. It isn't too late." She reached out her hand tentatively. Kylo ungloved his own and reached out as well. His strong hand clasped her smaller one. They both gasped as a united force vision came to the both of them. He would eventually return to the light. There was more to it than that, though. They didn't see why or what changed him. But the future was evident. They would finally be together. Kylo dared not let her know how happy that thought made him. Showing love was a weakness. But he couldn't help himself.

Kylo pulled her gently into his arms. Thankfully, she did not resist. He cupped her face in his strong hands as he stared into her eyes longingly. He asked her permission with a look. Her look granted it. He pulled her closer, placing his lips upon hers tentatively. She returned the kiss. He smiled into the kiss, pulling her closer. She moaned softly into the kiss. He grew more confident as his strong hands roamed over her back, his lips deepening the kiss. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue sought entrance into her mouth, and she granted it. She reveled in the taste of his kiss. He groaned lowly as he felt his arousal grow. Normally he wouldn't do this. He would just take a girl and use her until he was done. But Rey was different. He wanted to take his time with her. His hands roamed lower, pulling her to straddle his lap as he placed kisses along her ears, neck, and collarbone. She could feel him hardening underneath her, and her body responded by creating a puddle in her panties. She had never felt anything like this before. His kisses and touch sent tingles all over her body. She burned with desire for him.

He moved so that they were now laying down, her underneath him. He gazed into her eyed. She had never felt love like this before. She was sure now. Their bond wasn't just in the force. She loved him. And now she knew he felt the same, even if he would not admit it. He hovered over her, planting more kisses along the hemline of her shirt. He looked into her eyes again, his own filled with a combination of love and lust. He was asking permission. She nodded, granting it. His lips crashed onto hers once more as his hands now roamed over her torso, slowly removing her top. He smiled down at her as he took in the sight of her naked breasts. They were small, but perky. Firm, yet soft. He laid kisses over her now naked torso, paying special attention to her breasts. He nipped at her hardened nipples, eliciting a gasp. She liked that, he could tell. He smiled as he laid more kisses down her torso, nipping gently as he made his way down. He looked up at her again as he kissed along the top hem of her pants. She nodded, granting permission once again.

He slowly pulled her pants and panties down, revealing her naked virginity. He could smell her arousal, which only made his cock even harder. He tried to calm himself. He wanted to take his time with her. He pulled his sweater off, trying to even out their individual nakedness level even just a little. He pulled his own pants off as well, leaving just his boxer briefs. He didn't want to rush her, or overwhelm her with his size. As it is, the head of his cock was already trying to peek out. He moved to lay more kisses on her breasts, reaching down to cup her naked mound with one hand. He looked deep into her eyes. "You know you can stop me at any time.""I want you, Ben.", she breathed as she looked down at him. He didn't even mind her calling him Ben. His cock throbbed with desire.

He smiled and kissed her passionately as he spread her lower lips, dipping a long slender finger inside. She moaned softly and arched her body towards him. His thumb circled her sensitive bud as his fingers dipped inside her. One at first, then two, and even three. She was so wet. He wanted more. He slowly removed his fingers, leaving her with an emptiness nothing else could fill. She whimpered at the empty feeling. She needed him. Her body ached for his. He planted a trail of kisses from her lips down to her sensitive bud. He kissed and nipped gently at it. Her hips bucked up towards him. He smiled. He loved how responsive she was to him. He looked up at her as his fingers dipped within her once more. She gasped with pleasure and bucked her hips up at him again. Her eyes were half lidded with pleasure as he licked, sucked and nipped at her most sensitive of areas, his fingers deep inside her. His cock throbbed and begged to be released from his boxers. She began to moan louder as her orgasm approached. He reached up, gently placing his free hand over her mouth, effectively muffling her moans. The hand that was pleasing his beloved worked harder and faster. He wanted to taste her sweet juices. He got his wish soon enough. Her hips bucked once more as wave after wave of pleasure caressed her body. She had never felt anything like this before. She tried to keep herself from crying out his name, but one moan escaped. "OH, FUCK. BEN!", she gasped. She hoped Luke would not hear her. But she couldn't help herself.

He smiled up at her, admiring his handiwork. She was a puddle of desire and lust before him. He reached down, trying to release some of his own desire. His cock was painfully hard, and throbbing. A single drop of precum glistened at the tip. He hoped she was ready for him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep himself from taking her. Her eyes were half-lidded as she rode out the last waves of her orgasm. He moved up to kiss her passionately once more, his own desire plain now. She could feel how hard he was. He had taken his boxers off. His huge cock pressed firmly against her thighs. She could feel it throbbing. He buried his face in her neck. "Rey. I need you. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold back." She lifted his head up so that he was looking into her eyes. "Do it, Ben. Take me. Show me your love." He smiled and kissed her passionately. "I love you, Rey.""And I love you, Ben." He kissed her once more as he guided his hard length to her entrance. "Are you sure you are ready for this?""Just take me, Ben. Claim me as your own". He moaned lowly as he guided his cock into her, letting her grow accustomed to his size. She gasped at the feeling of fullness. Force, he felt amazing inside her. He began to thrust deep into her no longer virgin sex. The thrusts started off slow, but as she became more accustomed to him, he sped up. He thrust himself deep inside her. Kriff, she felt amazing. He had had sex before, but this was better than he had ever experienced. It was like she was molded to fit him. Her moans urged him on. Before long he felt that familiar pressure building up. He was almost there. "Force, Rey. I'm going to come.""Me too. Kriff. Just fuck me, Ben." He moaned as he sped up, holding her hips in his strong hands. He felt her mucles tighten around him. She was cumming. His lips crashed upon hers, muffling her moans. He felt his own orgasm soon after. He growled lowly as he shot load after load of hot cum inside her. Force, he had never cum like this before. She felt amazing. He never wanted anyone else.

He went to pull his softening cock out, but she wrapped her strong legs around him, effectively trapping him inside her. "Where do you think you're going, Ben Solo? I didn't say you could pull out yet." He chuckled. "Yes, Ma'am." He laid there, his cock still throbbing as it dribbled the last bits of cum into her womb. He kissed her passionately once more. He knew then that Kylo Ren would never be the same. He was definitely losing his grip on the dark side. Becoming Ben Solo again.


End file.
